Punggung Besar Ayah
by Yupi Yupi
Summary: Seorang anak yang selalu melihat punggung lebar ayahnya dan Ayahnya adalah Seorang Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto. 4 tahun setelah penyerangan Konoha, Boruto yang telah beranjak dewasa Saat ini kembali membenci ayahnya yang dulu ia sayangi karena suatu hal... hal yang tak bisa ia maafkan, hal yang membuat Boruto tak ingin kembali melihat punggung ayahnya. /BadSummary/RnR?


**.**

 **Punggung Besar Ayah**

 **.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

~This story is Mine~

.

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

.

.

Seorang anak yang selalu melihat punggung lebar ayahnya. Pungung lebar ayahnya adalah sebuah tembok yang harus dilampauinya suatu saat nanti. Itulah cara anak laki-laki melihat ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah panutannya untuk menjalani hidup dan seluruh dunia tahu Ayahnya adalah seorang pahlawan. Bukan sekedar pahlawan biasa. Ayahnya adalah pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan dunia. Bahkan jagad raya. Ayahnya adalah pahlawan yang melampaui pahlawan lainnnya. Sang legenda yang menyelsaikan pertikaian masa lalu dan masa depan, bocah yang telah diramalkan untuk menjadi penyelamat dunia ini. Dialah Hokage Ketujuh, Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Kisah ini dimulai dari Uzumaki Naruto muda yang bercita-cita untuk menjadi Hokage dan dengan seluruh kekuatannya ia terus bertambah kuat untuk melindungi semua orang yang ia anggap berharga. Penduduk desa, Teman-temannya, dan seseorang yang dicintainya. Ia berjuang keras untuk melindungi mereka semua.

Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan bukanlah alasan baginya untuk menyerah, Uzumaki Naruto tahu dan paham bahwa dirinya tak sekedar wadah dari Rubah Ekor sembilan, tapi justru anak dari kedua orang tuanya yang juga adalah pahlawan yang melindungi desa dari kehancuran. Oleh karena itu ia tak bisa membiarkan semua orang yang mempercayainya merasa kecewa.

Kehilangan teman-temannya saat dimedan perangpun hampir membuatnya benar-benar terpuruk dan nyaris terjatuh dalam keputus asaan, namun sekali lagi ia disadarkan bahwa ikatan yang dimilkinya bukan hanya kedua orang tuanya, namun juga dengan semua orang yang telah merelakan hidup mereka dmi dirinya dan orang-orang yang sedang berjuang bersamanya. Naruto kembali bangkit dan terus melihat kedepan.

Pada akhirnya, Uzumaki Naruto dapat meraih mimpinya. Ia telah menjadi seorang Hokage yang dicintai oleh penduduknya. Ia dapat mencapai titik dimana ayahnya sang Hokage keempat juga berdiri. Uzumaki Naruto memulai debutnya sebagai Hokage.

.

Namun, ini bukan lagi kisahnya, ini adalah kisah dari generasi berikutnya. Daun baru yang tumbuh di desa konoha. Ini adalah kisah dari Uzumaki Boruto, Anak dari Hokage Ketujuh.

Seorang shinobi adalah orang yang bertahan dari rasa sakit, itu adalah yang dikatakan ayahnya. dalam usia yang terbilang muda, Boruto mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya. ia tak kesepian seperti ayahnya dulu, ia justru memiliki Ibu dan adik perempuannya-Himawari yang sangat ia sayangi. Rasa sakit itu adalah Ayahnya sendiri.

Ayahnya tidak hanya bertanggungjawab untuk menjaga keluarga. Hanya saja anaknya masih terlalu muda untuk dapat mengerti hal itu.

" _terkadang aku tidak bisa hanya menjadi ayahmu"_ itu yang dikatakan ayahnya dulu saat ia mencorat-coret dinding Hokage untuk menarik perhatian ayahnya.

Ia selalu membuat keributan untuk membuat ayahnya yang seorang Hokage meliriknya. Namun, karena hal itu memang tidak dapat dipungkiri, tak ada seorangpun yang menegur ataupun memarahinya karena perasaannya tersebut.

Tibalah saatnya ia menjadi ninja, Uzumaki Boruto adalah sebuah keajaiban. Jika ia mencoba sesuatu, ia dapat melakukannya. Banyak orang berkata bahwa ia mewarisi chakra yang besar dari ayahnya, juga sepertinya ia mewarisi darah Hyuuga dari ibunya. Klan Hyuuga adalah klan yang paling dihormati di Konoha sekarang. Tak mengherankan jika kegeniusan Hinata Hyuuga menurun kepada anaknya. Bakat itu tidaklah mengejutkan. Itulah mengapa, evaluasi tidaklah dibutuhkan. Tanpa latihanpun ia bisa menciptakan tiga Kagebunshin, dan elemen angin dan elemen petir, dan belakangan ini elemen air juga. Boruto adalah seorang jenius.

Ujian Chuunin adalah saatnya kau menunjukan kualitas dirimu pada Hokage. Itulah ang dikatakn banyak orang. Kesempatan inilah yang akan digunakan oleh Boruto untuk membuat ayahya melihanya. Oleh karena itu, Boruto meminta Rival ayahnya-Uchiha Sasuke untuk menjadi gurunya. Dengan syarat ia harus menguasai Rasengan. Dulu, ayah Boruto, Naruto, mempelajari teknik itu dari salah satu Sannin leendaris bernama Tuan Jiraiya, dan Naruto mengajarkannya pada Gurunya Konohamaru. Itu adalah sebuah teknik yang mampu menghancurkan objek dengan menciptakan bola chakra yang berputar.

masalahnya, Boruto tidak dapat menggunakan rasengan. Ia mencoba sekali dua kali, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tau bagaimana membentuknya. Ia tidak mengerti detail pengaturan chakra. Jadi ia berusaha mati-matian hingga ia dapat menguasainya dan berhasil menjadi murid Sasuke.

Tapi bukannya menggunakan apa yang diajarkan Sasuke padanya, justru Boruto bertangkap basah oleh sang Hokage menggunakan alat buatan Katasuke. Ia membuat Ayahnya dan semua orang merasa kecewa. Dan saat itupula mahluk asing mengacaukan segalanya dan menculik sang ayah.

Dan dengan matanya sendiri, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas dibelakang punggung Ayahnya yang berusaha melindungi desa dan dirinya. Sebelum ledakan besar terjadi ayahnya hanya melirik kearahnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Tidak ada kemarahan ataupun kesedihan pada 'wajah' Naruto. Itu hanya sekedar sosok orang tua yang ingin melindungi anaknya.

Hal itulah yang membuat Boruto mengetahui dan menyadari betapa Naruto menyayangi keluarga dan desanya. Ia mengakui bahwa selama ini Naruto berusaha yang terbaik untuknya dan juga untuk keluarganya. Tapi yang Boruto lakukan hanyalah...

Boruto yang kini mengerti bagaimana perasaan ayahnya ikut serta dalam mengalahkan raksasa yang menculik ayahnya dan berhasil mengalahkan raksasa itu dengan bantuan Sasuke dan juga ayahnya. dan itu adalah pengalaman tak terlupakan untuknya.

Seorang anak kecil yang kini telah beranjak dewasa menjadi seorang pria.

Setelah kejadian itu keluarga kecil sang Hokage tampak damai dan sangat bahagia, Boruto bahkan sering melihat ibunya kembali tersenyum sumringah seperti dulu. Ia juga merasa bahagia melihat Himawari terlihat lebih ceria dan begitu cerah.

Ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

Boruto tersenyum dan meirik punggung ayahnya. ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan melampaui punggung sang ayah. Ia akan tumbuh melihat punggung ayahnya dan selamanya akan seperti itu. meskipun ia tak ingin menjadi Hokage, ia akan menjadi kuat seperti ayahnya dan baik hati seperti ibunya.

.

.

Umurnya kini 16 tahun dan ini sudah empat tahun setelah kejadian itu. Langit yang gelap tertutup awan mendung dan tetesan hujan yang membasahi tanah Konoha benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang kini desa Konoha rasakan.

Para penduduk mengenakan pakaian hitam di tengah turunnya hujan. Air mata tak dapat dibedakan lagi dengan air hujan yang jatuh menimpa diri mereka. Kini, mereka tengah mengikuti sebuah ucara pemakaman, tempat beristirahatnya tubuh yang telah kehilangan nyawanya. Didunia shinobi, setap hari adalah pertarungan. Kau bisa mati kapanpun dan dimanapun. Jadi mati adalah kasus biasa. Namun bukan sesuatu yang biasa jika sang pemimpin desalah yang meninggal. Hokage Ketujuh, Uzumaki Naruto, telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

Semua orang tampak larut dalam duka. Uchiha Sarada anak dari Rival abadi dari Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata dari pelupuk matanya sambil memeluk Ibunya Uchiha Sakura yang juga menitikan air mata. Rekan satu Timnya dan Sasuke akhirnya meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

Anak perempuan sang Hokage, Uzumaki Himawari terus menangis dalam diam sambil memeluk sang kakak. Semua orang tanpak bersedih, dunia sedang berduka. Namun, ada satu yang tanpak tak menunjukan ekspresinya sama sekali. Putra sematawayang dari Uzumaki Naruto, Boruto hanya diam sambil memberikan ekspresi dingin kearah Foto Naruto yang terletak di batu nisan. Tak ada raut kesedihan di matanya, bahkan matanya tampak kosong.

Itu karena ia membenci ayahnya, bukan karena ayahnya tak sempat menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya. Ia sangat mengerti tentang peran seorang Hokage.

Keluarganya tampak bahagia setelah tragedi 4 tahun lalu. Saat ia benar-benar merasa bahagia kaena keluarganya. Ibunya, adiknya, juga termasuk ayahnya.

Namun, semuanya justru berawal dari saat itu...

Awal dari kemarahan yang menyelimuti Boruto...

Alasan mengapa ia membenci ayahnya yang dulu sangat ia sayangi...

Ayahnya membiarkan Ibu tewas, didepannya matanya. Ayahnya membiarkan ibunya tewas dipelukan Boruto.

Sekali lagi, ia mengutuk seseorang yang sangat dicintai ibunya.

Ia tak ingin melihat punggung lebar ayahnya lagi sebagai panutan...

Ia tak bisa memaafkan Ayahnya...

Ia membenci Ayahnya...

.

.

-To be Continued-

.

.

* * *

Haihai~~ disini Yupi ;o gimana? gimana? ini cuma buat ngelampiasin ide aja sih di otak Yupi... ehehehe... ini latar waktu ceritanya abis **Boruto: Naruto The** **Movie**.jadi dianjurkan untun nonton dulu filmnya ya.. biar enak ;D ini pertama kalinya Yupi bikin Fic genrenya gini TTvTT.. maaf kalau diluar ekspetasi yaaa

oh iya, Yupi mau nanya, Himawari berapa tahun sih di Movie Boruto? mohon bantuannya ya untuk menjawab :D

sekian dulu deh dari Yupi. :o

Akhir kata,

Mind to Review?


End file.
